


On A Mission

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Rose Tico Appreciation Fics [4]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Awesome Rey, Awesome Rose Tico, Female Friendship, Gen, Jedi Rey, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Scavenger Rey (Star Wars), Scavenger Rose Tico
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 18:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14857565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Rose and Rey have some scavenging to do.





	On A Mission

**Author's Note:**

  * For [telekinetic_hedgehog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/telekinetic_hedgehog/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Dantooine used to be the home of one of the many Jedi Orders over the years. So it’s no surprise that while searching in the sublevel, Rose finds an old Jedi holocron. She and Rey are already searching for different artifacts, anything that might have survived Snoke’s quest to destroy everything that was part of the Jedi. 

In a way, Rose supposes she’s got at least a glimpse of the scavenging life ahead of her. 

“I didn’t think that there was so much down there,” Rey says. “It’s like a treasure trove.”

Rose nods. It really is. She opens a footlocker, finds some old crystals. Trying to repair the Skywalker lightsaber has unfortunately been a lost cause, even with Rose’s attempts to help (unfortunately, she’s no expert in trying to repair lightsabers, especially in an instance as baffling as this one. Seriously, how does a lightsaber nearly tear in half?), so Rey’s been getting the pieces to build her own. Being the last Jedi after Luke’s death can’t have been easy on her, Rose thinks. 

“It’s like bits and pieces of history down here,” Rose says. 

Rey nods. 

They have to get back up to the upper level soon enough, but Rose finds that it’s fascinating, learning about a life once lived. Especially learning about it with Rey. 


End file.
